hotdiggedydemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hotdiggedydemon Panel Cartoon 2
The second Hotdiggedydemon Panel Cartoon 'aired at the 2012 Canterlot Gardens. A poster was first shown at Hotdiggedydemon.com. Plot Fluttershy tries to give a message to the people at Canterlot Gardens and admits that she loves bronies, but Spike and Pinkie Pie are outside of her cell making fun of her for liking them. Transcipt '(A screen is being turned on and Fluttershy is shown still locked up in the nuthouse.) Fluttershy: voice is muffled due to the muzzle. Hey Hey Hey, Canterlot Gardens! It's me Fluttershy, hope you all are enjoying the convention so far. I wish I could be there, but unfortunately I'm a little tied up at the moment. (laughs) walks by outside the cell. Do you get it? Because I'm wearing a straight jacket. (Spike looks through the cell.) Spike: Oh dear merciful God! What is that horrible smell? Oh, it's bronies. Listen, I know you guys are proud of your costumes, but do you really have to wear them for three days straight? Fluttershy: Hey, do you mind?!? This is my video feed! Spike: Jeez, I mean, do you sleep in your costumes too? You all smell like the inside of a soccer player's shin guard [ Pinkie Pie walks over.] Pinkie Pie: Who smells horrible? Fluttershy: Oh, for crying out loud. Spike: Oh, I'm just talking about the bronies. Pinkie Pie: What's a brony? Spike: Somebody who likes cartoon ponies. Pinkie Pie: Oh, you mean like little girls? Spike: No, adult men. Pinkie Pie: What?!? That's what a brony is? That's disgusting! Fluttershy: Will you guys get out of here! Spike: Yeah, it's pretty bizzare. I mean, they're all weirdos, but I guess it's harmless enough. Pinkie Pie: Yeah, it could be worse. I mean, hey, at least they're not "physically" attracted to us. That would be really creepy. laughs Right? Right? is silent, looking uncomfortable. Spike? Spike: *sigh* Yeah, about that... Fluttershy: Okay, that's it! Bronies are nice guys and you all are being jerks! Spike: Come on, admit it. Bronies are freaks. Fluttershy: Shut up! Spike: Hey Fluttershy, are you keeping the broadcast PG? You might get in trouble if you say swearssssss. (Horror music plays.) Fluttershy: I'm not going to tell you guys again! Hey Hey Hey, stay outta my video feed! Spike: Oh yeah, what are you going to do? You're in there, and we're out here. (Spike and Pinkie laugh. Fluttershy then gets out her chainsaw and pulls the string with her tail.) Spike: Oh dear, god! Run, she'll kill us all! (Spike and Pinkie run in fear as Fluttershy chuckles to herself.) (Spike and Pinkie Pie are outside panting.) Pinkie Pie: Woo, that was close. Spike: Hey, where's Rainbow Dash anyway? (Rainbow Dash is shown still playing "Wolf Puncher 2" from the previous panel cartoon. She soon wins the high score.) Video Game Sweetie Belle: Congratulations, you've got the high score! Rainbow Dash: Yo, alright, I finally did it! I'm the ultimate wolf puncher over here! Video Game Sweetie Belle: Wow, incredible! You really are a pathetic, loser, virgin. Dash's face lightens and then falls. You need to get a life, Rainbow Dash. That's right, I know your name. (Rainbow Dash is upset.) Rainbow Dash: Aw well, at least nothing scary happened this time. (The Fluttershy trademark that appears at the end of every PONY.MOV episode, and The HOTDIGGEDYDEMON.COM logo appears.) THE END Voices *Max Gilardi - Fluttershy, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Video Game Sweetie Belle Gallery Das fwuttersha dude.png|Fluttershy HPC2 3.png|"Oh, for crying out loud!" hpc2 2.png|"That would be really creepy." HPC2.png|"You might get in trouble if you say swearssss!" HPC2 4.png|Pinkie and Spike laughing Fluttershed.JPG|Fluttershy frightnes Pinkie and Spike A3GRgLxCUAAvJ c.jpg large.jpeg|"Hey, where's Rainbow Dash anyway?" HPC2 5.png|Video Game Sweetie Belle HPC2 6.png|"You really are a pathetic, loser, virgin!" HPC2 7.png|"You really need to get a life Rainbow Dash." Rainbowdash.JPG|"That's right I know your name." HPC2 8.png|"Aw well, at least nothing scary happened this time." Trivia *Rainbow Dash plays the same game from the previous panel cartoon. *The character's video games high score consisted of the following: #9333 ......... RBD #9312 ......... FL #9204 ......... TLS #8453 ......... R #8212 ......... S #7883 ......... AJ #5934 ......... BM #2333 ......... PP *Rainbow Dash is still not in a coma due to whole thing being non-cannon. *The only thing in this video that is cannon is that Fluttershy is still locked up in the mental hospital. *Fluttershy's appearence in the straight jacket looks different than in SHED.MOV. This is possibly due to the fact that she's almost cured (which is later shown SWAG.MOV). *On October 7, 2012, both panel comic presentaion cartoons first aired on PONY.MOV TV, under the rating of TV-PG. *This is the second time Fluttershy didn't say, "Stay outta my shed!" (she said, "Stay outta my video feed!" instead) Category:Max Gilardi Category:PONY.MOV Category:Videos